


Security Drill

by Arendellecitizen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Black Widow is testing out the new security system for Stark Tower, but before she goes, she needs to give a certain secretary a little parting gift. (Black Widow x Pepper, Smut)





	Security Drill

Natasha Romanoff darted across the laser-filled corridor, narrowly avoiding the red beams coming from all directions around her. As she turned the next corner, she found the floor was now covered in a frictionless liquid substance, making it feel like it was an ice rink.

Thankfully, she'd had plenty of training for this sort of thing. She skated along the slippery floor with grace and ease, leaping into a nearby air vent. She slid down the air vent before coming out the other end and into a nearby room.

The room, depending on who you asked, was either a laboratory or a workshop. There were scraps of metal and electronics lying around on desks, and a suit of armour on a table in the middle.

Natasha sighed. "You really need to clean up in here, Tony."

The door to the room opened, and a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and freckles emerged, holding a tablet in her arms. "You passed through the new system with flying colours, Tasha."

"Thanks, Pepper. But next time somebody upgrades the security in this place, have them call me. I could have them prep this place so not even I could get in."

Pepper giggled. "I'll make note of that."

They walked out into the large living room of Stark Tower, the current headquarters of the Avengers. The rest of the team were on a mission in space, but that didn't mean the members of the team still on Earth didn't have anything to do.

Pepper walked over to the nearby bar and poured Natasha a drink. "Vodka, I assume?"

"You know me so well," Natasha remarked.

Pepper passed Natasha the drink, and she gulped it down. "So, what's next for you?" Pepper inquired.

"Fury wants me to look into a case; something about the Weapon X program up in Canada," she replied. "But my flight over to Canada isn't till tomorrow, so tonight I'm all free. What's Tony got you up to?"

"Accounts, taxes, all the boring stuff," Pepper remarked. "You know, for a guy who runs the biggest tech company in the world, he's really kinda lazy at it."

"Still a good guy though," Natasha stated.

"True, but I'd like to see us switch roles one day. Me being in the suit and him doing the crap back here."

Natasha chuckled. "You'd probably look good in one of those armours."

Pepper blushed. "You think so?"

"Yep," Natasha said. "In fact, I think you look amazing right now."

"Nat…" Pepper said shyly.

The red-haired woman smirked. "You know I'm honest right now."

"I thought assassins were supposed to lie?"

"Not to our friends. And you, Pepper Potts, are a very special friend."

Pepper turned around and leaned on the bar, looking into Natasha's eyes. "Just a friend?"

"Well, maybe a bit more than that."

"Why don't you show me?"

"I'd be more than happy to,  _milashka_ ," Natasha cooed. She leaned in close and gently kissed Pepper's lips.

Pepper giggled softly and kissed back, cupping her cheeks.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Pepper, placing her black-gloved hands on the younger woman's rear.

Pepper pulled away a little bit and grinned. "Seduction of the innocent, eh?"

"First lesson when dealing with the black widow, always let her get close," Natasha remarked.

"Well, you wanna get close to me in Tony's room?"

"Nah, he'll bitch and moan for a week. Clint, on the other hand…."

"You're saying we should go and do it in Hawkeye's room?"

"Why not? He never sleeps in it anyway."

"That is true… okay, we'll do it in Clint's room."

Pepper then led Natasha to the room, pulling her inside and kissing her again. Natasha felt Pepper reach behind her as they kissed, gently unzipping the back of her jumpsuit and helping her out of it. Natasha took off Pepper's clothes and smiled at her. "Allow me, Miss Potts." She pushed Pepper onto the bed, and climbed on top of her. She looked down at Pepper's breasts for a moment before starting to kiss them.

"Tasha…" Pepper moaned softly, gently stroking Natasha's red hair.

Natasha kept licking, sucking on the breasts before travelling down her body, finding the soft wet folds of Pepper's pussy.

Pepper blushed. "Please be gentle. I've never done this with a girl before."

Natasha smirked. "Just relax. Let me do the work." She leaned close, gently kissing Pepper's folds.

"Ohhhh!" Pepper felt the pleasure run through her body.

Natasha kept suckling Pepper's clit, sending her tongue into the pussy, exploring it like she would scout ahead on a mission.

"Oh my!" Pepper tried to hold on, the pleasure now travelling over every facet of her body.

Natasha was licking deeper and deeper into Pepper now. She almost envied how Tony had taken care of this woman.

"Oh don't stop!" Pepper cried out.

Natasha was starting to lick faster and faster now, enticing Pepper to climax.

"Ohh…ohhh…. Natasha!" Pepper moaned loudly.

Natasha slid her finger inside as well, bringing in reinforcements to help complete her mission.

"Ohhhhhhahhhh!" Pepper finally sighed in relief as she came, arching herself back as her juices flowed.

Natasha smiled. "Had enough, Pepper?"

Pepper smirked. "Not by a long shot."

"In that case, let me just check something," Natasha said.

"Take your time," Pepper told her. "I can't move anyway."

"I've fucked you into submission," Natasha told her.

Pepper grinned as Natasha found what she was looking for: a large strap-on. "Oooh, what's that?"

"Something I gave Clint as a present for Christmas one year," she explained. "I hope you don't mind me presenting it to you."

The freckled secretary bit her lip. "Oh I don't mind."

Natasha wrapped the member around her waist and slid it gently inside of Pepper.

"Mmmm ohhhh!" Pepper felt the member inside of her pussy, long, thick and hard.

Natasha smiled. "You belong to me now." She gently started to pump Pepper, grabbing her rear.

"Ohhh my!" Pepper gasped in surprise.

Natasha kept riding Pepper with the member, pounding her with her cock. "You will submit to Mother Russia!"

" _Da_ …  _da_ … " Pepper agreed, the pleasure literally taking her breath away.

Natasha kept on the attack, ramming the cock into Pepper.

"Ohhh fuck…" Pepper swore.

Natasha was pounding Pepper harder and fast her, pumping her like she was pumping a tire.

"Natasha! I love you!" Pepper confessed. "Oh God, I love you right now!"

"Say it louder," Natasha ordered.

"I… Love… Youuuuu!" Pepper cried out, cumming over Natasha's member.

Natasha smiled as Pepper weakly climbed up, the member still inside of her. "Want to go for round three?"

"Yes, just do me," Pepper begged, clinging onto Natasha.

Natasha placed her hands on her rear. "Here we go."

Pepper moaned loudly as Natasha began to ride her again, grinding herself against the long plastic cock.

Natasha smiled and stopped riding Pepper, but the young woman was still riding herself on her cock. She was that horny.

"Mmmmm!" Pepper moaned, biting her lip. "It's so good and hard."

Natasha leaned in and kissed Pepper as she rode herself.

Pepper kissed back, immediately sliding her tongue into Natasha's mouth

Natasha and Pepper made out as Pepper finally rode herself to climax, juices trickling out of her pussy for what would be the final time that night.

Pepper cuddled Natasha. "I love you."

Natasha smiled. "Still can't move?"

" _Nyet_ ," Pepper said.

"You know quite a bit of Russian," Natasha commented.

"Only yes and no," Pepper giggled. "Can you put me to bed?"

"Sure," Natasha promised. "I'll give you a good night's sleep."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Now I hear these two were a bit of an IT couple back in the day. Hope this little smutkins sparks that fandom up again, hehe :3


End file.
